Unable to let go
by Styxswimmer
Summary: Hermione's fed up, with this latest atrocity of Bellatrix's she can't look the other way anymore.  She must kill her, but kiling her will make them teh same.  She's willing to take the chance, Severus isn't, can he save Hermione before its too late?


Hermione stood along the edge of the Forbidden Forest, she hoped Harry, Ron, and Severus were alright, they were still fighting the Death Eaters when she began her chase, Ron had already been knocked unconscious before she left. She raced after the Death Eater who ran away after trying to curse her and Severus, Bellatrix Lestrange, after what she did to Neville's parents and then to Sirius...No!! It would end tonight! She ran through the woods, hearing Bellatrix's cackling laugh floating to her ears from ahead. Nothing would stop d Hermione this time, Harry and Ron had stepped up behind her, took away her wand, and drug her away the last time she was face to face with the horrid woman. But not this time, she swore she'd get Bellatrix!!

"Bellatrix!!!" She screamed as Bellatrix stopped in her tracks, turning to face Hermione.

"Well little girl, looks like you sought me out, ready to play with the grown-ups now?" Bellatrix laughs cruelly.

"Just bring it, bitch!" Hermione says, placing her wand at the ready.

Bellatrix laughs at the girl's audacity and then began to yell:

"Avada--"

"Expelliarmus!!" Hermione screams as Bellatrix's wand flies out of her hand. She advance on her and Bellatrix sneers at Hermione from her position on the ground.

"So what now? What are you gonna do? Time to kill the bad witch?" She cackles.

"Crucio!" Hermione cries as Bellatrix huddles over in pain.

"Is that...the best you can do?" Bellatrix gasps in pain.

"Crucio!! That was for Neville's parents!"

"Oh please, you think I'll give up so...easily?"

"Crucio!!" Hermione yells as Bellatrix screams echoing around the forest. "That was for Sirius!"

"I was wondering when he'd come up." She says as the sweat pours down her alabaster colored face.

"Crucio!! That's for my parents!" Hermione cries, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Avada K----" She begins as a strong hand was flung over her mouth, she turned around as he let go, she then turned to Bellatrix, whom was beginning to come out of the Cruciatus Curse, and murmured "Petrifucus Totalus." And Bellatrix froze in her tracks. "What are you doing here Severus?"

"I heard Bellatrix's screams echoing back onto the battleground. Hermione, you can't do this, it's wrong and you know it!" He says laying a hand on her shoulder, in past months he and Hermione had gotten close, she was quite a brilliant witch, especially when it came to Potions. They worked together for 'The Order', they were always spending the night with each other, for they worked so late, he'd often conk out leaving Hermione still working, he'd find her the next morning, asleep on the table, new notes strewn around the desk and normally the new potion that she had been working on concocted on the table. Soon, romantic feelings had begun to develop between the two and they began to spend more and more time with each other, trusting one another with their darkest secrets, Severus had realized Hermione had had a particularly horrid childhood, and she now confided in him for everything.

"Ordinarily I would trust the Ministry Severus, but not this time!! I can't let her get away!" Hermione yells as she pulls her wand out and lowers it in front of Bellatrix's face, hand shaking severely.

Severus walks over to where she stood rigidly and placed his calloused hand on her shaking one, lowering her want away from the Death Eater.

"Hermione...you've got to let it go, if you kill her, you'll become her, and I don't want that, I love you as you are, I don't want the young woman I've become accustomed to to die like that."

"You don't Understand!!"

"Hermione...then help me to..." He says slowly and placatingly.

"**SHE KILLED MY PARENTS...THE STUPID BITCH KILLED MY PARENTS, THAT'S WHY I HAVE TO DO THIS! CRUCIO!!!"** Hermione yells at him as she forces all the emotions she had kept pent up since she discovered her parents' deaths into the curse. Cuts had began to appear on Bellatrix's face when Severus spoke gently in her ear.

"I didn't know, and I don't know why you didn't tell me, but you know you shouldn't be doing this, just...put down the wand..." He says placing a hand on her shoulder as he feels her quiver with the emotions raging throughout her body. "That's a good girl."

Hermione shakes for a while and as Bellatrix begins to get up she shouts.

"**IMMOBULUS!"** And she is suspended in the air, frozen, unable to move.

"Hermione, come on, we must get back to the battle field, I'm sure Harry will need our help." He says and looks at the fear in her eyes and reassures her. "No he was fine when I left to find you, just resting a bit." And a small smile graces his features as he sees her relax.

"Severus...wait." She murmurs.

"What is it?" He was concerned.

"This..." She looks at Bellatrix and whispers "**Morcorva"** And Bellatrix is encased in a large light blue orb, holding her suspended in the middle and has been knocked out. Severus looks at her in surprise but she simply says. "I'll tell you later..I'm just---" She begins but falls into a dead faint in his arms.

Severus picks her up, cradling her in his arms, and heads out of the Forbidden Forest. As he approaches the battlefield he sees Madame Pomphrey attending to Ron and hovering over Harry every opportunity she got, it only seemed Potter was banged up, it didn't look life threatening. As he came into the clearing Minerva yelled in shock:

"Oh my...Severus, what happened?"

"Calm yourself Headmistress...she fought Bellatrix in the forest." And with the look of shock on her face holds his hand up. "No, she's fine she just fainted. I stopped her from killing Bellatrix, now she's suspended in an orb, I'm not sure how, the spell Hermione used I've never heard before. I'll take her to my chambers, I have a potion that should restore her."

"Of course, of course Severus." Minerva whispers as she watches him walk into the castle with Hermione in his arms. "I just hope the child will be okay." She murmurs to herself as she turns her attention to Ron, whom had only just woken up.

**A.N. Okay so that's it, this is my first time writing a Hermione/Severus fic, I've only just discovered that I like the paring, it's also only the second story I've written in the Harry Potter forum, so be kind when you review, constructed criticism is very valued and I'm also looking for a beta. I understand that Severus is slightly OOC, but don't obsess about it, all will be revealed in time, and if you have any ideas you would like me to insert into this story I would be glad to do so...considering I have no idea what I'm going to type up for chapter two. Anyway...hoped you like it. R&R.**

♀_**StyxSwimmer**♀_


End file.
